


when i'm with you i'm in heaven

by reddleston (redskiez)



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Because I can't write real people, Gen, Hugging, M/M, Mitch isn't doing a good job denying Scott, Out of Character, Probably ooc, Scott being late because he wants to hug Mitch, excessive hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/reddleston
Summary: Scott is never late to anything in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @PTXstem: does Scott ever become late to sth because he was too busy hugging Mitch he lost track of time ?!

Scott is never late to anything in his life. He’s the best at time management and Ben can tell you so.

Right, okay. So Scott’s not really a great role model when it comes to time management, but that’s what Mitch is there for. Mitch is there to keep him aware of the time and, well, to be honest, Scott wouldn’t be able to function without Mitch constantly by his side.

They’ve been best friends since forever and Scott won’t know how to put one leg in front of the other without him by his side.

Talking about best friends and by their sides, Scott’s doing exactly that right now.

“It’s not even my dentist appointment,” Mitch’s voice comes out a bit muffled, ruining whatever bite it might have had because his face is currently buried in Scott’s chest in their embrace.

“But it’s a dentist appointment,” Scott explains like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Who is happy about dentist appointments?”

“It’s just a small trip,” Mitch keeps talking like Scott didn’t speak at all. "It’s not like you’re going to be gone for the entire day.”

“But I can’t go five seconds without you by my side,” he replies, frowning and nuzzling his nose against Mitch’s growing hair. “Why can’t you come with me, Steph?”

“Because I don’t want to!” Mitch mumbles, trying to punch Scott in the chest but at the same time not wanting to move his interlocked hands from Scott’s back. “Go by yourself, you big fucking baby. I can’t babysit you forever.”

Scott is frowning even more and he’s sure Mitch could practically hear it. The position they’re in isn’t really that comfortable, either, so Mitch might use that as an excuse to end their embrace.

They’re standing by the door, with Scott only half-way done putting on his shoes. Mitch had walked over to say goodbye before getting whisked into Scott’s arm and having to listen to the blond ramble on about how horrible the dentist is and how much he doesn’t want to go.

So now they’re standing here, next to the door, hugging each other and neither of them seems to want to let go. Scott could feel the warmth radiating from Mitch and his giant sweatshirt and it’s soaking in his ribs. It feels so damn good.

It’s partly the reason why he always tries his best to hug Mitch whenever he could. That and he also seems to be unable to keep his hands off of Mitch sometimes.

“You have to go now,” Mitch whispers, but despite his words, he doesn’t seem to want to let go either.

“Five more minutes,” Scott says, but he’s trying to get ready so he could bounce out the door the moment Mitch lets go of him. So he’s trying his best not to jostle them too much by sneakily trying to shove his foot into the remaining shoe, while also trying to make sure the other one won’t come off —

But alas, his shuffling has disturbed Mitch too much and the smaller boy is pulling away.

Scott tries to hold on, tries to lean his head onto Mitch’s neck — and Mitch hesitates for a minute more before actually stepping back.

Time is a funny little thing. It slips from between your fingers like sand without you really knowing how much is gone from the handful until it’s just a little too late.

Unfortunately, unlike sand, you can’t bend down and pick up more.

Mitch steps back, almost regretfully. “You’re gonna be late.”

Scott pauses, fishing his phone out of his pocket and pressing the home button to check the time. The large font reads that it’s almost three in the afternoon, and Scott remembers that his appointment is at three. No amount of luck with traffic could save him now. Unless he suddenly knew how to teleport.

“Ugh,” Scott mutters, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He’s not that disturbed by it, though. It’s either because Scott doesn’t care enough, or Mitch’s presence is helping.

“I’m late anyway,” he says beneath his breath, taking a few strides forward to cover the too large distance between himself and Mitch. Mitch doesn’t take a step back and only raises his arms to allow Scott to embrace him again.

“You’ll still have to go,” Mitch says after a few moments.

Scott says and pats Mitch’s back for a few seconds before pulling away again, feeling cold the moment they stop being in physical contact with each other.

Scott walks backward slowly, trying not to take his eyes off of Mitch. Mitch only smirks that smirk at him, the kind of smirk he does when Scott’s doing something stupid. Scott doesn’t know what he’s doing to earn that smirk, but he doesn’t want to find out, so he goes back toward Mitch and hugs him again.

“Ugh, again?” Mitch complains, his voice muffled again because his mouth is pressed up against Scott’s shoulder. “Seriously, Scott, you have to go.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily!” Scott laughs, a laugh that Mitch feels through his chest.

“I am getting rid of you!” Mitch says, and after a couple of heartbeats, Mitch takes a step back again. “Leave, please?”

Scott pouts, looking like he’s thinking about it. He’s pretending to, anyway, because Scott really doesn’t want to go. If Hugging Mitch is an acceptable reason for absence, then Scott would have that as a reason one too many times.

But still, he takes a few steps back, knowing he’ll have to go to the dentist’s one day or another and it might as well be today since he’s booked it. They’ll say something about not waiting for him since he’s late, but they probably won’t be total assholes about it.

Mitch is making that fucking face again, though, so Scott couldn’t really resist hopping back over and giving Mitch a hug… or two. Okay, maybe three.

“Can you just go now?” Mitch complains.

“Okay, okay!” Scott throws his hands up into the air in defeat, making a mad man’s dash toward the door. He holds his hand against the door handle, neither of them noticing that Scott hasn’t really laced his shoelaces properly.

Scott looks forlornly at Mitch, but then shakes himself back to reality and ducks out of the door, but not without a “see you in a few hours, Mitchie!”

Mitch just scoffs and shakes his head, knowing Scott would probably text or call him during the ride or the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> My debut Pentatonix/Superfruit fanfiction! I suppose I'll have to post this on Wattpad too because that's where all the cool Pentaholics are?  
> But anyway, this ain't my best work, though I'm not even sure what's my best work anymore. It's currently 3am and I keep distracting myself throughout writing this. Been going at it since, like, what, 10pm? Had to spam Scott to notice the Stem but Pauline ended up not realizing Scott noticed her until almost an hour later. Thanks, Pauline.
> 
> Goodnight to those who happen to read this crappy fic.


End file.
